


A Beautiful Mistake

by Klenashipper



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Magical Unison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klenashipper/pseuds/Klenashipper
Summary: Elena impersonates Katherine using some magical help from Bonnie and Klaus mistakes Elena for Katherine, he binds her to him by something which can't be undone and it's late when he realises it's Elena and not Katherine. What will he do? How will Elena and Klaus manage themselves with somthing they never intended to do to each other.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. One

Elena is informed that her parents, her real parents are alive; they didn’t die in that car accident, someone saved them and they have been held captive by one of her dad’s enemies. When she says she has seen their dead bodies, she is informed that it was a planned accident and someone replaced them with bodies from morgue and used magic to make them appear like her parents. They are alive and are suffering. 

She doesn’t believe the informer so she goes to Bonnie and asks her to perform a locator spell on her parents, at first Bonnie is shocked and then Elena informs her what she heard, she informs her everything she came to know and that she wants to confirm if someone is playing a really dirty trick on her. Bonnie asks her to bring some of her parents stuff to her home and there they can do magic secretly, she does. She brings her parents photo, her mother’s bracelet and her dad’s wrist watch. 

Bonnie holds Elena’s hands and asks her to close her eyes, she does, Bonnie starts chanting and in a few minutes Elena can see them, they are in a cell, it has been only three years but they have aged a lot more than that, she sees a man coming before the cell and her dad stands and yells at him, “How much longer are you going to keep us away from our children?”

The man answers, “Oh Grayson, you ruined me, I am just going to keep you here till the last days of your miserable life so that each day when the sun rises you crave to see your children and when the sun sets your hope dies, this is my revenge on you”

Elena feels tears forming up her eyes, she feels so helpless at her parents state, she wants to scream that I am coming for help and she wants to tell them that they will see their children again and yes in this lifetime but she can’t she feels so helpless.

Her dad says to the man, “I didn’t ruin you, you were trafficking human body parts, organs of the patients who you were supposed to save, I did my duty as a human and exposed you to the world, and given the chance I’d do it again, I don’t regret exposing you because this is what you deserved.”

The man says, “Oh come on, you’re no saint like, I know the experiments you conducted on vampires, where was your humanity then.”  
Elena knew her family was in the council, she knew they hunted vampires but she didn’t know they conducted experiments on them too and then came her dad’s reply, “Yes, I conducted experiments on the very thing that feeds on human blood, they are monsters and if anything they are good for is their blood, so I don’t waste it, I rather use it to heal my patients but I have no problem staking a vampire through the heart because that’s what I’ll do if I see any of them near my daughter or son.”

Elena opens her eyes and so does Bonnie. Elena is happy that her parents are alive and sad that they are held prisoners. Bonnie says, “I found them, but they clearly hate vampires, so I guess it’s only you and I in the team then.” 

Elena replies, “Bonnie as much as I would like to rescue my parents, I can’t leave town without Klaus or his hybrids following me.”

Bonnie says, “But Katherine can”

“What” exclaims Elena, “But why will she help me”

“She wouldn’t Elena, but I have something to rescue your parents, see if we go to police then that man will be alerted, while you were busy seeing them, I was focusing on other details, he is keeping them captive in DC and he has his informers in the police, if he so much as senses that we are going to come for him, he will simply move them, and probably cloak them too, he had access to magic before, maybe he can have that again.”

“So what do we do?” asks Elena desperate to be reunited with her parents.

“We kill them” says Bonnie, “We kill them all”

“What, Bonnie I wouldn’t do that, I won’t kill so many people.” 

Bonnie says, “Elena, your parents are the only ones he has held captive, I saw the entire place, and the organ trafficking, Elena I saw a room with files full of details regarding that, he is doing it still and just to remind your dad of his failure to stop him. There is no crime in killing such an evil, Elena, he is worse than vampires who feed on humans to survive and there is no crime in killing them all, so what do you say?”

Elena nods, “Tell me what I have to do?”

Bonnie picks her (Elena’s) mother’s bracelet and chants something she asks Elena to wear it and then she spells it so that it looks like Katherine’s daylight bracelet.

“Bonnie what did you do” she asks clearly unhappy how that bracelet changed into that.

“Relax Elena, I spelled it, for the next twenty four hours you will have all the vampire powers except vamp hearing, because that would have been a headache for you, you won’t grow fangs and will be a human but like vampires you will have strength, speed and compulsion as your weapons, poison doesn’t kill vampires and for the next twenty four hours it won’t kill you, poison the air, I will cast a protection spell on your parents, they wouldn’t die with it, compel them to get back to town and you stay behind to clean up.”

“What clean up?”

“So many bodies would raise questions, so I say after you compel your parents to get back here, you have to open there gas line, the place is big enough, it will take time to fill that place with it and once it’s done, you walk out and light the matches or lighter or whatever, that hell will burn for good, then you can come back and reunite with your parents, I will fill Jeremy in once you have burnt that place to the ground.”

Elena smiles and hugs Bonnie, “You are the best Bonnie.” She breaks the hug and says, “What about Klaus, he will notice me missing, what if he harms my loved ones thinking that I ran away.”

“Oh Don’t worry about that” sad Bonnie and she calls Katherine. 

Katherine picks up, “Bonnie Bennet, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“How about I give you a bracelet to cloak yourself from Klaus”

“I am listening”

“But you will have to play the role of Elena for a day”

“Which day?”

“Today” Bonnie said, “I know you have the invite to Elena’s house, so I want you to go there tonight and tomorrow when the sun rises I want you to attend the class just as normal Elena”

“I am on my way” says Katherine and disconnects. 

Elena smiles, she books a cab and waits for it, “You know Bonnie, I don’t know what would I have done without you, if I leave with you Klaus will know it’s me and if I leave alone” then she looks at the mirror and it strikes her, “Bonnie do you have a curling iron” 

“Yes” Bonnie says and after handing it to her she says, “You might have to take that off” she says pointing to the necklace Stefan gifted her and she does. 

Bonnie takes it and says, “I will give it to Katherine for the day but you cannot go their without vervain” Bonnie gives her vervain water she drinks it and by the time she is done with her hair the cab arrives. 

She arrives the place where her parents are held captive, she uses the powder Bonnie gave her to poison the air within the building, after they all start falling one by one, Elena walks inside, once she gets in front of her parents she couldn’t control her tears, she says, “Mom”. Just a whisper. 

Miranda who was standing near a wall staring the floor, her thoughts were broken, she couldn’t believe her ears she turns to look at her daughter standing before her, she walks to the cell bars, she touches her face, tears well her eyes, “Elena, you are really here, or am I dreaming” 

Tears fall from Elena’s eyes and she says, “I am here mom, I am here to rescue you, to rescue you and dad.”

Miranda’s face falls and Elena questions, “What is it mom?”

“Honey, you have ever heard of vampires, if not, then know that they exist”

“I know mom, but why are you telling me this.”

“Do you know how someone turns into a vampire”

“Yes, they have to die with vampire blood in their system and then when they wake up, they have to feed on human blood.” She says. 

“Elena, this man over there, fed vampire blood to your dad and shot him on the head, when he wakes up he will have to make a choice”

Elena says, “Mom, most of my friends are vampires and I know a witch who can make a daylight ring for dad, so that won’t be a problem.”

They were both so lost in their union that they didn’t realize when Grayson woke up gasping for air, he walks to them and says, “If that’s the choice I have to make then I know what I have to do” he smiles and Elena understands that he won’t transition.

“Take your mom away, I won’t do the transition and I don’t want her to see me dying” Grayson points towards a wall and Elena sees the key to the cell hanging right there in front of them, she knows it was also to mock them, because if they ever tried to escape the cell they wouldn’t ever be able to cross the building.

Elena wipes her tears and says, “Don’t you want to meet your son, see how much he has grown.”

“Of course I want to” says Grayson. 

“Then there is a cab waiting for you outside, it will take you straight home, there you will find Jeremy, probably before your time is…” She couldn’t complete her sentence as her words were covered by her sobs. 

She opens the door and they both hug her, “Come Elena” says Miranda.

Elena says, “You go, meet your son, I’ll follow after I clean this mess up, I promise I’ll show before dad…”

Her dad presses a kiss on her forehead and says, “No Elena, you have grown to be such a beautiful woman, don’t waste your tears on a man you hae known to be dead already.”

“But I just found you” she cries, “Dad go, see Jeremy, I’ll come after cleaning this mess up I promise.” 

“Fine, I trust you, you will make it in time.”

After she hears the car leave, she goes down and opens the gas line. She calls Bonnie and says, “They are free” she tries to suppress her sobs and Bonnie replies, “Elena you don’t have to cry, it will all be fine”

“I just found them Bonnie and I am losing them all over again, I can’t”

“No, that’s what I am telling you Elena, that monster shot your dad after I started chanting, he woke up because of the protection spell, he is not in transition, he is alive.” And Elena smiles. 

“I love you Bonnie Bennet, you have no idea what you have done for me, I love you so, so much.”

“Yes now focus on destroying that hell.”

“Yes I will”

She disconnects. After sometime she realizes that the gas is spread in the entire place, she vamps away a few feet and then shoots a burning stake at the building and it explodes. 

Elena feels so happy, so relieved she wishes to celebrate; she goes to the nearest café and orders a Latte for her. She knows it’s only been a few hours and she still has enough time to celebrate her vampire powers still being a human, she smiles ad relishes her cup, once she puts it down she sees someone has taken a seat in front of her, she looks up to see blue orbs fixed on her. “Klaus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klena will be from next chapter. Grayson will be dead


	2. Two

“I was told by one of my hybrids that Elena was leaving town so I decided to use this opportunity and leave town with her, but when I followed the car they told me to what do I find, Katerina, living and breathing and daring enough to come to my town.”

She was trying to register his words in her mind, if she plays Elena he will take her anyway but if she plays Katherine at least she could run and Klaus won’t kill everyone she loves because he thinks she is Katherine. She decides to play Katherine. She uses the vamp speed that bracelet has provided to run away from him. 

But this day Klaus is in no mood let Katerina run so he follows her, she was foolish enough to think that she could outrun Klaus, he stands blocking the door to the car she was trying to enter. “Enough running honey.”

He grabs her by the elbow and flashes away with her to a cemetery. “What’s this?” she questions looking at the place he had brought her into which looked much like a preparation for a witchy spell.

“A spell so that you’d always be around me” This thing neither scares her nor makes her heart beat any faster because as a matter of fact she had known that Klaus will always be around her for her blood. But she didn’t drop the act of Katherine knowing that if he knew she was Elena he would literally take her away forever and this thought scared her so she stood quietly and watched as the witch standing before them cast some spells around them. 

She saw the flowers blossom around her and it was so beautiful that for a moment she forgot she was behaving Elena like, but then brought back to her senses she asks the witch, “What kind of spell are you doing?”

The witch eyes her and says, “Today the orbits of Jupiter and Saturn are such, that they would appear as one in the night sky. It is a celestial event occurring after 400 years and before that it occurred in 1223. It is said that if two souls are united during this event then they are united for forever and no one can separate them.”

“I don’t want to unite my soul with him.”

The witch replies, “Oh it’s not a bad thing Katherine. Consider it as marriage, only that it can’t be undone by any sort of divorce or annulment, this is a magical unison which will unite the two of you for forever.”

“Wait, I am not Katherine, I am Elena.”

Klaus looks at her and says, “Nice try Katerina but Elena is at home, getting ready for school. See” He says this showing her his mobile screen which shows Katherine getting ready in her room.

“You got cameras installed in my room. You freak.”

“Not your room Katerina, in Elena’s room. I had to make sure that she wasn’t planning something against me.”

“This is clear invasion of privacy Klaus. It is unacceptable.” 

“Why do you care so much about Elena? I think you should focus on our unison.”

“Why do you want to marry Katherine anyway.”

“Don’t talk about you as the third person Katerina and yes just for you to know, this marriage means nothing to me more than a way to torture you for eternity.”

“Well then I guess you will fail because I am not Katherine. I am Elena.”

“I saw what you did. Elena wouldn’t kill so many and then celebrate so don’t even try to ruin it for me.”

“Klaus” the witch says, “The event has started,hold her.”

Klaus holds both her elbows.

“Wait, Klaus, this is marriage and it can’t be undone, listen to me, I am Elena, I was informed my parents were alive and I came here to save them, Bonnie spelled my mother’s bracelet so that I’d have vampire abilities except hearing for next twenty four hours. Once the time is up you can see for yourself I am Elena. I am not Katherine.”

His grip on her elbows loosens he seems to be believing her. 

“Klaus don’t leave her or else the ritual will fail.”

Elena looks at him with her eyes, “Klaus get into my head and see if I am telling the truth. I came here to save my parents that’s it but I am not her. I am not Katherine.”

Klaus closes his eyes and enters her mind. He enters her sub conscious and sees how she made a perfect plan to rescue her parents and had also got Katherine involved so that she could avoid his hybrids following her. He is busy seeing more when his visit to her sub conscious is broken by the words of the witch. 

“Congratulations, your souls have been united and you are married. Nothing can separate the two of you now.”

Elena looks at the witch and says, “No, No, this is not possible.”

“Oh but it has happened. Congratulations, you are officially his wife and only he has claim over you.” 

The witch disappears into the shadows and they are both shocked for a moment. They stare each other in an awkward silence when Elena says, “We will not tell anyone that this ever happened, let it be buried here itself.”

Klaus still stays mum he doesn’t know what to say. At first he had decided to abscond away with her and now that he and only he has the claim over her all he wants to do is return with her to Mystic Falls, he doesn’t want to run away with her because he feels that he doesn’t need to.

He drives her back to Mystic Falls. During the whole journey there is an awkward silence between them and when the car reaches her home puts the brakes. She walks out without looking back at him and he also doesn’t bother to look at her and drives away to his home.

This marriage means nothing to me, he convinces himself and she convinces herself too that it was nothing. A week passes by and neither of them have uttered a word about what happened between the two of them.

One day she was walking home from school when a random guy passed a few lewd comments on her and how she wished that she was not alone or would have taken the ride home when Matt offered her.

The other day she reads the newspaper and finds the same guy died due to animal attack, a wolf to be specific. 

It was his turn now to show up at her doorstep, she opened the door and said, “What do you want”

“We need to talk” he says. 

She passes the threshold and points to the swing gesturing that they can talk there. They sit over there and talk, mostly useless things and nothing. They sit there for almost half an hour when Stefan enters and just looking at this sight he grabs her wrist and before she could say anything he vamps her into her house. 

This was enough to enrage Klaus, to make him feel like Stefan touched something which he shouldn’t have to but then his vampire ears hear her yelling at Stefan. “Stefan, how dare you?”

S, “How dare me” he pauses then says “you were there sitting with Klaus like an idiot, you should be thanking me that I saved you from him before he did something drastic to you.”

E, “Well, I am sorry to disappoint you Stefan but I can make my own decisions, you don’t have to make them for me.”

S, “Yeah, but you do mistakes and sitting with Klaus like that was more than just a mistake, it was foolish.”

E, ”No, whatever it was, it was my choice and you don’t have to tell me what to do.”

By this time Klaus is staring inside through the window where he sees Stefan take off her vervain necklace. “How dare he remove her jewelry” Klaus thinks. Then Stefan compels her, “Stay inside and don’t come out unless I ask you to.”


	3. Three

Klaus' POV 

What's wrong with me, why am I behaving like this? Elena has always been with Stefan so why does it bother me now.

.............

Elena snatches her necklace back from Stefan and tells him, "Thank you Stefan for telling me why I should consume vervain instead of wearing it."

Stefan keeps a hand on her shoulder and tells her, "Elena, it is not safe for you to be around Klaus and what I did was to save you so I don't mind you being angry on me for that. I will always protect you no matter what." 

.............

Klaus thinks Stefan is right, being with me is actually too careless for Elena and it's good that Stefan thinks for her safety. 

Soon his relief shifts to rage when Stefan leans in to steal a kiss from her but what calms him is that Elena puts a hand between them, a few inches away from her face therefore stopping Stefan midway. 

Stefan questions, "You're not gonna kiss me because I saved you. Fine, it just makes me love you even more." Stefan moves his arms across her back to pull her into a hug and Klaus is about yo throw a stake at him but stops when Elena steps back, "No Stefan, I am not in the mood, I just want to be alone that's it." 

She leaves upstairs to her room and Stefan looks at her going. Klaus waits for Stefan to come out but instead Stefan walks to her kitchen and starts to cook for her. 

.............

Klaus' POV 

Why am I wasting my time with the doppelganger, let her be with who she wants to be, why do I care? All I need is her blood to make more hybrids.

With this Klaus leaves. 

.........

He leaves to his manor and starts to paint, he is filled with thoughts, "did Elena let him kiss her after I was gone? Did she sleep with him post that meal which he prepared for her? Did she let him touch her the way he did before her union to him? 

Flashback

When he was driving her back to Mystic Falls, after a long moment of silence she finally said, " You got cameras installed in my house, you are creepy, the first thing I'll do when I go home is find them and throw them in the dustbin."

Klaus pulls the brakes and tells her with a little loud voice, "No you won't because you won't remember it."

He puts two fingers on her chin and turns her to him, "Since you are playing vampire for a day I take it that you're not on vervain." 

She purses her lips but when her heart skips a beat he realises he has got it right. 

He smirks, "Ah, poor Elena, out to save her parents, full of vampire power and with a lack of vervain. How easily will I compel you." 

Her heart beats faster and he enjoys it. "No" she says, she is about to closes her eyes but before she could do that Klaus starts with his compulsion, "Look at me Elena" and with that she turns to him eyes wide open. 

"You will forget that there are cameras installed in your house. You will never deny me what I want, be it your blood or an invitation to your house." 

He is about to start the car again but stops, he turns to her and pulls her in a kiss, a very deep and passionate kiss. He thinks she would slap him or resist but instead she kisses him back. 

Soon his hands move to her body exploring her but she doesn't deny it, she let's him touch her. Soon Klaus breaks the kiss to look at her, thinking she would curse him or say anything but instead she comes closer to him claiming his lips again with hers. Her hand gently moving down his chest. 

He vamps them both to the back seat and there they end up having sex in the car, in his car. When they are both done, she lies bare over his bare chest and he says, "I thought you would slap me when I kissed you, I didn't know you would take it till here? Honestly I kissed you to tease you." 

Elena props her head up and says, "I wanted to but you said I can't deny you anything so I couldn't and I so hate you for this." 

His eyes which were taking her beauty in suddenly got wide open and he sat up, making her sit too. He realised what mistake he made, when he compelled her it was purely for her blood supply not to make her sleep with him unwillingly. 

"Dress up Elena" he says and she does, so does he. When she is all dressed up,  
he gives her a kiss before telling her, "You have your free will Elena, next time I touch you and you don't want me to, then deny it, even slap me if you have to,  
hit me, I give you your free will back. You will forget about the part where we slept together."

It's not that he didn't enjoy sleeping with her but it's that he wanted to do it when she wanted it too, this was unwilling and he was a monster in every way but not the one who sleeps with a girl without her consent. Had he known she didn't deny him because of the compulsion he wouldn't have taken it that far. 

Had he known she didn't deny him because of the compulsion he would have stopped her then and there, but this just happened. It was non consensual but he didn't know because he had not chosen his words carefully. He is not at fault for what happened and the reason he took her memory away was unknown to him too. 

Normally he doesn't care what other people think or suffer, but he had no idea why he took that memory away from her and why did he gave her back her free will, why didn't he enjoy making her dance to his tunes when he could. There would hardly be any chance when he finds her like this again. He drives silently back to her home thinking all that. 

Elena was silent all the way after that because she knew she consumed vervain when Bonnie gave it to her, she didn't know how Klaus failed to notice it when he was in her sub conscious. Elena was silent because she slept with him willingly. She slept with him because it didn't feel wrong when he kissed her. She slept with him because his touch made her want more and when he questioned about the why she just blamed it on his compulsion because she didn't want to admit it to him that having sex with him felt so right.

She doesn't say a word to him after that and nor does he.

While driving from Elena's home to his he gets a call from the same witch "Klaus, you asked me to find any loopholes in the spell"

K, "well I am listening" 

W, "Well there is one, I found it in one of the oldest grimoires I have." 

K, "Well, care to tell me"

The witch reads to him "This unison can be sealed only by consummation, the consummation should be done on the day of the unison itself otherwise it will cease to create the pull."

K, "What do you mean by 'it will cease to create a pull'?"

W, "The ritual I performed bound her to you and the consummation you both did bounded you to her forever. Klaus you must stay away from her for a day because if either of you even tries to coax the other for it you won't be able to stop. The planetary forces won't let you, so I suggest you stay away from her for the time being." 

K, "Well you're kind of late Drizzela because we already did that." 

W, "Well, congratulations then, you are officially husband and wife." She disconnects before Klaus could yell at him. 

Elena goes to her home and finds all the cameras first and destroys them. 

Present 

Klaus finishes the painting and it is of a ship sailing the sea through the storm just like his heart is. 

He gives up and opens his laptop to check her house which he hasn't ever since their unison. What he finds is a week old footage of Elena destroying his cameras. After their return from DC he had ordered his hybrids that none but he and only he will check the footage of the Salvatore and Gilbert house but when he found this, he realised that she wasn't compelled. 

He shuts the laptop down and grabs his car keys, ready to confront Elena over why she blamed it all on him when she was equally involved. Why did she blame it on the compulsion. And this time he would use compulsion to get the truth out of her.


End file.
